The Grindelwald Chronicles
by Johan - Master of the Quill
Summary: After multiple mysterious murders on British soil, Albus Dumbledore discovers a plot to start a new war. The dark arts are becoming more powerful. Prepare for the Grindelwald Chronicles..... Please R&R!
1. Message to the Minister

Ok so this is technically my first fanfic and is definately my favourite. This fic covers the mysterious war between the forces of good and evil wizards during WW2.

Disclaimer: Nothing to do with the HP universe is mine. Wish it was, but it ain't.**

* * *

**

**Harry Potter - The Grindelwald Chronicles **

by

James Garrison

**Chapter I - Message to the Minister**

Albus Dumbledore sat in his cubicle in the Aurors office looking over the recent reports of wizard and muggle killings on his desk. Fifteen murders since the summer began with no explanation. All the Aurors had been able to deduce was that they had been well thought out and the killing curse had been used to kill them. Except the most recent murder. This was the most disturbing one. From the evidence at the scene, they had concluded that the victim had been put under the imperius curse. This was a terrible discovery. That curse shouldn't have the ability to kill. A human being's will should be able to withstand committing murder, especially taking your own life. It was a disastrous turn; the dark arts had become even more powerful.

Albus rubbed his eyes and shook his head. The entire office was empty except for Caradoc Dearborn in the next cubicle. They had been working non-stop on this case for months and months, but still they only had one suspect. He was the eighth victim. "I'm going to head home now Albus", Caradoc said, yawning and standing up. "Wait for me in the Atrium, Caradoc", said Albus, "I'll be out in a moment". Caradoc left the office as Albus came to a picture of Marigold Bulstrode. It was eerie for Albus looking a picture of someone completely still, motionless, like a dark cloud was looming over him. Albus rubbed his eyes and shook his head again. He packed his briefcase with the documents and the pictures, stopping again when he came across that same picture.

Albus left the office when his briefcase was full with papers and pictures, fixing his tie and putting his black cloak around his neck. He entered the lift and went down to the Atrium. An old, bald obliviator entered on the floor below the Aurors office, but the journey down was very quiet. The doors opened and the golden statue glistened for his arrival. The obliviator rudely brushed in front of him, to which Albus grimaced, and he exited. Caradoc had been standing next to the lift door and met Albus when he walked out.

"Any ideas, Albus", Caradoc said as the walked up to the exit. Unfortunately my friend, I haven't a clue", Albus replied. Albus and Caradoc parted ways, Albus entering the lift and Caradoc using the floo network. Albus came out into the amiable alley he had seen all too often. The new school year would start in a few days. He'd return to the ministry now and then to help with the case, but his first priority would always be his teaching.

One boy concerned Albus: Tom Riddle. He had shown cruelty to others in the orphanage he lived in and displayed incredible magical ability for a wizard his age. Albus had decided early on that he had to keep a careful eye on young Tom, but he would not deny him a place in Hogwarts, nor would he deny him the chance to thrive in the wizarding community.

Albus wandered down the backstreets and alleyways of London town onwards to the Leakey Cauldron. He entered the famous wizard's pub and was greeted by the friendly barman, Tom, a hunchbacked wizard with a friendly disposition. "'Allo there Mr Dumbledore", Tom said, smiling a crooked smile. "Good evening Thomas", Albus replied, lifting a hand and sitting at a table. He let out a heavy sigh while Tom prepared a mug of tea for the tired warlock. "There you are Mr Dumbledore", said Tom, placing the mug down on long wooden table with a clunk. "Thank you Thomas", said Albus.

As Albus lifted the white mug to his lips, he had a revelation. He opened his briefcase and shuffled through the documents. He pulled out the picture of Marigold Bulstrode and stared at it. Around her neck, was an amulet. On the amulet was a hammer and sickle, the symbol of the USSR. These were political attacks. Marigold supported communism, though the wizarding community at large was capitalist. She was an outspoken supporter of communism. But the ministry would never permit an assassination, it is not there way.

Albus noticed a Daily Prophet on the bar and the headline struck him. He stood up and calmly walked over to the bar and picked up the newspaper. 'Ministry's Collide in Germany Row'. Czechoslovakia had been invaded by the German's. It wasn't even an invasion, it was an instant takeover. Czechoslovakia had been reduced to a small amount of land. Germany was the cause of the murders. But the German Ministry for Magic had been denying any links to Nazism. They claimed that their wizarding community was being kept in their ministry in secret, behind Hitler's back. And Albus believed them. He still did.

Albus now believed that a pro-Nazi wizard must be behind the sudden attacks on the communists. Albus finished his tea and placed the cup back on the small porcelain plate. "Thank you Thomas for your courtesy so late at night", Albus said, standing up and putting the documents back into his briefcase. "Twas my pleasure Mr Dumbledore", Tom said, spitting into a pint glass and wiping it with a filthy flannel, "will you be needing a room tonight"? "No thank you Tom", continued Albus reaching into his pocket as he strode over to the large fireplace you would expect in a wizards establishment. "Oh dear, I thought I had more floo powder left". "Not to worry Mr Dumbledore, I've plenty over 'ere". Tom reached below the counter and extracted a small round wooden box, with the words 'Leaky Cauldron' lazily inscribed on it. Tom hobbled out from behind the bar and stood in front of Albus. He opened the lid to reveal a green powder. "Thank you Tom", Albus said, smiling, taking a small amount of powder from the box and stepping into the fire. "Night Mr Dumbledore", Tom said, waving a friendly wave and smiling his crooked smile. "Good night Thomas", Albus replied, dashing the powder at his feet and with a loud clear voice saying, "Hogwarts". In bright green flame he whooshed through the floo network to his office behind the transfiguration classroom.

"Merlin's beard", Albus exclaimed, sitting behind his desk and taking off his wizards hat. He stared at the empty portrait of one witch that had taught transfiguration in the days of Hogwarts founding, a witch that had agreed to teach and was hired by Rowena Ravenclaw herself. A witch that was famous for perfecting the transfiguration of goblets and glass. "Edlyn"? A woman with dark orange hair in an intellectual looking bun and half moon glasses popped up from the bottom of the frame. She wore a green robe a looked fairly young. Yawning, she said, "Yes Albus". "Edlyn", Albus said, "I need some advice". Edlyn took her hand away from her mouth and said, "Now Albus"? "Yes Edlyn", Albus replied, "I'm afraid I will need it now". He put his elbows on the desk and linked his hands. "Edlyn, I fear I may have made a terrible discovery". Edlyn looked at Albus caringly and said with a tender tone, "Well, what is it"? "Edlyn, I fear that an Age of Dark Magic may soon return to the entire world". Albus slunk in between his arms, like he had failed to protect someone.

Edlyn waited for a few moments before she picked her moment to speak again. "Albus", she said, "you have to tell the ministry". "Well of course I have to tell the ministry", Albus snapped, making Edlyn jump, "the problem is, what will be the outcome. When I tell them, we will be at war". "Albus, if what you tell me is true, then the world is already at war". Albus was struck by this, surprised. He was more surprised than anything that he hadn't realized this already. Then he said, reluctantly, "you are right, Edlyn. I'll send a letter to the ministry immediately". Edlyn yawned and said, "Goodnight Albus", to which Albus replied with a raise of his hand and a nod of his head. Albus opened the window and called, "Lark". A barn owl on a gargoyle near the Gryffindor common room opened its eyes and glided down to Albus' office. The owl landed on the window sill as Albus was taking a piece of parchment and an envelope out of his desk's single draw, placed it on the desk and began scribbling his message to the minister. "One moment Lark", he said. Albus signed the letter, folded it and slid it into the envelope. He sealed the envelope with red, hot wax and put it into Lark's beak. "Take this directly to the ministry, Lark. Someone should be there by now".

Lark flew off into the sunrise, Albus watching her flap her great, hazel wings. As she flew, he new this was the dawn of war. The Age of Dark Magic would soon return.

* * *

Good? Tell me. 


	2. The Minister's Meeting

Oooh, interesting. What's he gonna do about it?

Disclaimer: HP Not mine

* * *

**Chapter 2 - The Minister's Meeting**

The door creaked as the Minister for Magic stepped through the door into the Wizengamot Court Chamber. Heads turned as the towering figure strode over to a pedestal. He stepped up to the pedestal and scanned the room with beady eyes. "Most honored delegates of the German Ministwy", he said clearly with a slight lisp, "and those of this Bwitish Ministwy", his black handlebar moustache twitched. "We are here on this day to discuss the gwave events of late". "We at the German Ministry are outraged", exclaimed the German Minister for Magic, Sherman Wahrheit, "There is no proof implicating our ministry. We have assured all countries that we do not support the muggle fascists". The blonde, horse faced old man sat and smiled, sure he had accomplished his goal.

Albus sat behind Sherman Wahrheit. He poked his brown gloved right hand out of his purple sleeve and tapped the German Minister's shoulder. Wahrheit turned slowly and curiously. "Good afternoon minister", Albus said holding out the same gloved hand which Wahrheit shook, though his face appeared mirthlessly and full of discontent. "My name is Albus Dumbledore", Albus continued, "I am the one who first made the discovery". "Oh it was you", Wahrheit snapped, "you are the one wasting my time while back in the fatherland my people are struggling under Hitler's evil regime". "Yes and I apologize Mr. Wahrheit, but I assure you this is just a formality, and we must work together to uncover the real murderers", Wahrheit continued to look vacantly mirthless. "I have voiced my views personally to Minister Horacio Wilson, and I am certain the real investigations will continue. Of course it would be far simpler with your cooperation, Minister". Wahrheit stared at him for a few moments more and then broadly grinned. "Yes", said Wahrheit, jubilantly, "I trust you Dumblydore. But for now, as you say, we must follow the bureaucrats". Wahrheit faced forward again and listened to Wilson's views on the matter as the head of the magical law enforcement office stood up a recounted the murders again.

The Wizengamot and the German delegates piled out of the Court Chamber into the corridor leading to the lifts or the department of mysteries. Albus walked out behind Ida Harris, head of the department for magical law enforcement when a man with a handlebar moustache called his name. "Albus", shouted Wilson. Albus whipped around, almost knocking a portly, long headed German wizard on his back. "Yes Horacio"? He called as he made his way past the witches and wizards behind him until he was back in the doorway to the court. "Yes Horacio"? Wahrheit and Wilson were standing side by side. "The German minister and I have been talking". "Yes we have, Dumblydore", Wahrheit interrupted. "Dumblydore, we have suggested that you devote all your time to stopping any chance of a war. Will you do this Dumblydore". "You have certainwy made an impwession, Dumbledore". "Regrettably I must decline, Ministers", Albus said, forcing Wahrheit and Wilson's eyes to widen. "Not that I do not respect both of you and it is not that I want a war, it is merely that my first priority is always the students at Hogwarts. I always devote all my time to my teaching, little else". "But Dumblydore"! "I am sorry, Minister Wahrheit, it's just my way. I will help wherever I can".

Albus left the court chamber, leaving the two Ministers surprised and annoyed. He didn't regret his decision, for it was the truth. If anyone would understand that it would be Wahrheit. For he was an honorable and a noble man. Albus knew this when Wahrheit first grinned at him widely. Caradoc stood in the Atrium awaiting Albus' entrance. The Atrium was much different now. It was filled with witches and wizards. There were four clumsy house elves carrying a collection of confiscated port keys, even a vampire and a muggle with a fish for a head. "Albus", Caradoc shouted, running over to the wizard exiting the lift in purple robes. "So", Caradoc said when he reached Albus, "how did it go". "Very well, Caradoc", Albus replied, "it seems measures are being taken to catch the murderer". "And what about the war"? Caradoc said, surprising Albus though he did not show it. "War? There was no talk of war", Albus lied. "But Albus, there are rumors in the ministry. The Aurors office is talking nonstop of war. Don't lie to me". "Caradoc, the rumors are just that, rumors". Albus spoke to Caradoc as though he were an impressionable child. "Alright, Albus", Caradoc replied, unconvinced. "Shall we go to the Leaky Cauldron, I'm on my lunch break now". "As flattered as I am my friend, I would rather like to go back to the school. I haven't been getting much sleep lately. Nerves". "Alright, Albus. I'll speak to you tomorrow". "Perhaps, my friend. Perhaps". Albus stepped up to one of the many fireplaces in the Atrium, leaving Caradoc alone near the lifts. He stepped into the fireplace, took some green floo powder out of his pocket, dashed it at his feet and with a loud clear voice said, "Hogwarts". In a whoosh of green flame he was transported to his office.

Albus stepped out and brushed away the soot at the bottom of his robe. "You alright Professee Dumbleeedoo", a drunken invader into Edlyn's portrait said. "Albus could you help me with this drunken moron", Edlyn said, pushing the bloated and drunk intruder with little success. Albus sighed, pulled out his wand, pointed it at the portrait and said, "pervasor exsistab". The drunk disappeared with a pop and Edlyn, now pushing into air, fell below her frame. Albus sat down at his desk as Edlyn bounded back up, her glasses askew. "Who was he? I can't remember him", said Albus, inquisitively. "That was Bort, Albus", Edlyn said, adjusting her glasses, "he's in a portrait of a pub near the kitchens". "Ah yes", Albus said, "that would explain it. I don't go down there very often". "So, Albus", Edlyn continued, "how was the meeting"? "I thought it went fairly well. The German Minister was very cooperative. They even asked me to head the investigation". "You"? Edlyn exclaimed, "Surely you didn't take it, did you"? "No", Albus said, chuckling, "I told them that first and foremost, my teaching is my main priority. I did agree to help were I could, though". "Of course. Oh, Professor Dippet's been asking for you". "Could you tell him I'll see him after my class of first years tomorrow, Edlyn", Albus said, standing up and going to the door behind his desk, "I'm feeling rather tired at the moment and I wouldn't mind getting a little sleep for my early start in the morning". "Certainly", Edlyn said, "Goodnight, Albus". "Goodnight, Edlyn", Albus said, opening the door to his bedroom to get some well earned rest after the past few hectic weeks.

* * *

Good? Tell me. 


	3. St Mungo's

Hmmmmm... Intriguing

Disclaimer: HP isn't mine**

* * *

Chapter III - St Mungo's**

Albus awoke in his bedroom to the screams of a woman in his office. He got up out of his four poster bed and hurried to the door, throwing it open to see Edlyn screeching at the top her voice, "ALBUS"! "What is it Edlyn"? Albus said, irritated and rubbing his right eye. "The first years are outside the classroom, Albus", Edlyn said, panicked. "Oh Merlin's Beard", Albus exclaimed. He whipped around and went back into his bedroom. "Merlin's Beard, I'm still in my pajamas", Albus ranted as he opened his wardrobe doors and selected deep yellow robes. He ranted and ranted as he dressed, annoyed at his incompetence. It was unlike him to oversleep. "Thank you, Edlyn", he said as he hobbled out of his office through his classroom and to the big wooden doors. He opened the door, almost falling on the floor, and said breathlessly, "come in come in". The children followed his orders and entered the classroom.

"Right", Albus said as he stepped in front of the desk in his classroom, clasping his hands together, "what is it today; Slytherins and Hufflepuffs"? Most of the children nodded. Albus' eyes fell upon Tom who looked at him with an invisible scowl. Albus returned the look and smiled politely. "Good morning, Tom", he said kindly to the small, pale, greasy haired eleven-year-old Slytherin. "Ok", Albus continued, "I am Professor Dumbledore. This is transfiguration. Can someone tell me what exactly transfiguration is". Dozens of hands flew up, including Tom Riddle's. "Yes you, what's your name"? "Jeremy Cooper, sir", said a surprisingly tall blonde haired boy. "Right, so what is transfiguration". "Transfiguration is ...er... the magic which changes one object into another". "Very good Jeremy, five points to Hufflepuff". Jeremy smiled, as did other Hufflepuffs, one putting his arm around Jeremy. "This will be just a quick introduction to the Magic of Transfiguration, now"-.Ida Harris burst in through the doors leading into the classroom and quickly walked up to Albus. "Albus, I have terrible news", Ida whispered, reassuringly. "Well what is it, what's the matter"? Albus replied, whispering also. "Albus it's Aberforth, he's been attacked". Mumbling, Albus said, "I apologize, students. I urgently have to leave". Albus and Ida walked out of the classroom together, dozens of little eyes following them. "What about the children"? "Don't worry, Albus, arrangements have been made with Professor Dippet. He'll take over your classes for as long as necessary". They walked through the open doorway, budging past Dippet as he walked up a flight of steps past them. "Where's he being held"? Albus said. "St Mungo's, naturally. I assure you he's receiving the best care possible". Albus and Ida continued walking speedily, through the gates leading into Hogwarts and they instantly apparated to the famous wizarding hospital.

The pair arrived in the busy reception of St Mungo's Hospital. They joined the queue behind a witch with dragon pox and a wizard who had ingested a doxy egg. "Where is Aberforth Dumbledore being kept"? Albus asked the mousey young witch behind the counter. "Dumbledore, Dumbledore", she recited as she flicked through a filing cabinet to her right. "Ah here we are, Aberforth Dumbledore. He's being kept in the Randolph Parrot ward, fourth floor". Her eyes widened as her eyes fell upon the diagnosis and she looked up at Albus. "Oh dear; I'm very sorry". Albus stared at her angrily and confused for a moment when Ida grabbed his arm and said, "Come on, this way".

Ida led Albus into an empty stairwell, his mind vacant, fixed only on his brother. Ida spoke some words of encouragement as they climbed the stone steps but he did not hear her. He was totally focused on seeing his brother. He burst through the exit on the fourth floor, knocking over a healer. "Where's the Randolph Parrot ward"? he asked the healer, carelessly. In fear, the healer pointed a shaky hand to her left and he walked down the chrome corridor. "Sorry", Ida said to the healer, "it's his brother. Albus"! Albus did not recognize Ida's calls as she chased after him, he just kept on walking down the corridor. He turned a corner and saw the sign, 'Randolph Parrot ward', looming over double doors. He walked, more determined than ever, and shoved the doors open. He grabbed a healer and said, "Aberforth Dumbledore, where is he"? Like the last one, this healer lifted a quivering hand, pointing out a bright green curtain. He let the healer go and turned to the curtain. He yanked it open and saw his brother lying on a bed completely still, his arms flat by his sides, like he lay in a coffin.

"Albus". Albus turned around and saw a friendly face. "Roberta", he said, instantly hugging the pretty witch in front of him. He turned back to face his brother, sobbing into his big brown beard. "What's wrong with him"? "He's been hit by a very strong confundus charm", Roberta replied, "unusually strong. We've also found a strange parasitic growth on his back. I'm sorry Albus", he wept more and more into his hand. "We can't remove the growth; we don't what it is or where it came from. He's going to suffer from the pain that growth gives him and intense confusion for the rest of his life". Albus embraced Roberta in a suffocating bear hug and wept into her shoulder as she patted his back. Ida was watching from the doorway into the ward. Then Albus shot up and stopped his crying. "The dark arts are becoming more powerful", he said gritting his teeth, "and they have made this a personal battle. Ida"! Ida answered his call saying, "yes, Albus"? "Tell Horacio I'll be taking a more active position in the investigation". Albus slowly walked over to stand beside his brother and took his hand. "Don't worry brother", he said, "I will stop the monster that did this to you. Don't worry about that, brother, don't worry about that".

* * *

Good? Tell me. 


	4. Suspects and Rivalry

Oh no, Aberforth, what'll Albus do?

**Disclaimer**: HP isn't mine at all

* * *

**Chapter IV**

Albus hated the media. Always asking questions, sticking their noses in where they were not welcome, flashing their cameras carelessly as a family grieved. This ones name was Edward Stickleback. He was the muggle leader of a communist party in Britain. The Nazi witches or wizards who had been committing these murders had begun killing far more high profile targets. Caradoc was outside the house Stickleback was murdered in, patrolling the area, ensuring that the perception charm that had been placed over the countryside villa remained active. "Ok, Caradoc", Ida said, authoritatively, "Albus has been asking for you inside. I'll take over for you". Caradoc nodded and walked inside the house. "Are the Prophet still outside, Caradoc"? Albus asked, standing up from the dead body he had been analyzing. "They are, Albus", Caradoc replied, "but most of the rat's have gone. They probably think they've got enough for an article. Most of the reporters left are freelance".

Albus walked over to a door and beckoned Caradoc to follow. He opened it to see a portly old Auror sitting across a dining room table interrogating, a young, pretty blonde girl, mascara running down her eyes. "Right", said the old portly Auror, "please, Sharon, focus. This is of the utmost importance". "What's he doing", Albus asked a tall, dark witch with stringy hair. "She says she's seen the murderer, but she's a bit shaken up", the tall witch said, "we're finding it difficult to get anything out of her. The Minister says the deadline's midnight to interrogate them before the obliviators come in". Albus frowned, harshening the wrinkles of his face. He put his hand on the shoulder of the interrogator and said, "I'll take over". The portly Auror didn't argue, he just stood up and let Albus take his place. "Hello, Sharon", Albus said, putting his elbows on the desk and linking his fingers, "my name is Albus Dumbledore". "Are you one of these Aurors too"? She asked in a panic. "Oh, no no", he said, chuckling, "I'm a teacher". Sharon looked at him, confused. "I teach young witches and wizards how to use magic, specifically how to turn things into other things. I help them to prepare for the world of wizardry". Sharon looked at him surprised and still confused. "Well why are you here then"? she asked, her eyebrows low. "Because, so I am told, I am a very wise man. Now, Sharon", Albus lent closer to her, "I'm going to tell you something. Recently my brother was attacked. He was attacked by the same people who did this, tonight. It would really help if you could give us a description, Sharon. Calm down, calm down. Everything is fine now we're here, I promise". Albus smiled a fatherly smile and Sharon smiled back. "Ok", she said, slightly stuttering in her fear. At those words a young, aspiring witch walked in with a parchment and a quill. The room's inhabitants all turned to look at her. She nodded at the portly old Auror, then at Albus. Then she sat down next to Albus and said to Sharon, "I'll be drawing the murderer you describe, miss".

Albus entered the great hall happily that night. He strode in between the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tables proudly beneath the enchanted ceiling. Some students whispered and pointed at Dumbledore. The Owl Post News had published a story about the attack on Aberforth, making it overtly clear that he was Albus' brother. He was about to sit down at the staff table when the groundskeeper, Ogg, tapped his shoulder and said, "Professor Dippet has asked to see you in his office, Professor Dumbledore". Albus sighed and replied, "Thank you, Ogg". He made his way up to Dippet's office, slightly disgruntled at being denied his meal. He reached the stone gargoyle that protected the Headmaster's office. "Fire-crabs", he exclaimed and the gargoyle leapt to one side, revealing a spiral staircase leading to the sturdy wooden door of Dippet's office. Albus climbed the staircase and knocked on the door. "Oh, do come in", Dippet called and Albus followed this suggestion. Dippet sat behind his desk talking to the head of the Aurors office, Wiglaf Paddock. "Ah, Professor", Paddock said. "Wiglaf", Albus said, with a higher tone, "what a pleasant surprise". He took a seat next to Paddock, facing the nearly bald Professor. "So, how's Aberforth at the moment", Wiglaf asked. Albus felt his head explode at this question, but he contently replied, "fine thank you. He's doing better than the healer's had expected". "Yes well, he's always been a fighter", Dippet interjected, "anyway, the reason I requested you". Both Albus and Paddock turned to face the chirpy old man, "I've been talking to Mr. Paddock. It seems that a suspect has finally been discovered". Albus' eyebrows shot up and he said, boyishly, "who, do you have him yet"? "Sadly we don't have him in custody", Paddock said, "of course we are making efforts". "Who is it then"? "It's an Austrian wizard", Paddock continued, "his name is, Fleicher, Peter Fleicher". "Peter Fleicher"? Albus replied, shocked and appalled, "the former German Minister for Magic". "Yes I know", Paddock said. "Listen, Albus", Dippet began, "we all know your history with Wiglaf. You must to get over your differences and work together again to catch Fleicher". "Don't worry about me, Armando", Albus said, then he delivered a piercing glare into Paddock's eyes, "it all depends on whether the heroic head of the Aurors office keeps his wand in his pocket".

Edlyn was combing her hair with a large round brush when Albus entered his office that night. Valerie Marney, a Slytherin sixth year, sat opposite Albus' chair. "Valerie", Albus said as he walked over to his chair, "what brings you to my office so late at night. It's almost after hours". "Yes sir", the grey, bony faced girl replied, as Albus took a seat and lifted a quill to his mouth, "I'm sorry to come so late, Professor. But I have something I must ask you". "Yes well go on", Albus said. "Well sir, I'd like to sit my O.W.Ls again". Albus smiled and politely said, "Valerie, as touching as your request is, the rules set by the Ministry clearly states that what's done is done, even if all a student can take is one subject". "But, sir", Valerie screamed, slamming her hands on the desk, forcing Edlyn's brush out of her hand, "you don't understand". Valerie slunk back into the wooden chair. She covered her eyes with a single, haggard hand and said, "I need Transfiguration". "Why is that"? Albus asked, still politely and unfazed by her sudden outburst. "Because, professor, my employer requires it". Albus went over the last sentence in his head and said, inquisitively, "who is your employer"? "Like I'd tell you". Albus suddenly felt smaller. "In that case, Valerie, please leave", he looked at the clock on the mantel place, "it appears you have little time left to get to your common room". Valerie stood up without looking at Albus. She stormed over to the front door of his office, flung it open, looked back at Albus maliciously and said, "I hope Aberforth gets better soon". She walked across the threshold and slammed the door shut loudly. Albus sneered at her last spiteful remark. "How dare that insolent little girl". Edlyn, who had been observing the conversation vigilantly, stopped brushing her hair and for the first time that evening said, "don't take it too seriously, Albus. She's young, she's going through a difficult time at the moment". Albus stood and litigiously said, "Wiglaf spoke to me the same way tonight". "Wiglaf"? Edlyn said, "Wiglaf Paddock you mean". "Yes", said Albus, "apparently he'll be my partner for the rest of the investigation. I'd much rather work with Caradoc". "Don't let your anger cloud your mind, Albus", Edlyn said. "You're right, Edlyn", Albus said, "but still, I am only human". Albus made his way to his bedroom and turned back as he took hold of the door handle. "I do appreciate you helping me Edlyn, every step of the way". "I know you do, Albus", Edlyn said, "goodnight". "Goodnight, Edlyn", Albus replied, shutting the door behind him to enter the land of slumber.

* * *

Good? Tell me. 


	5. The Old Man

This chapter introduces Dumbledore's mentor. I wanted to do this to show important similarities between Harry of the future and Albus of the past, even though this is just a fanfic.

**Disclaimer**: The HP Universe is not mine, nothing in it is.**

* * *

Chapter V - The Old Man**

The dungeon was dank and dark that night, more so than usual. Professor Marakendal was proud of his status as potions master and he had always hoped to be potions master one day when he was an idealistic young boy. Albus made his way down the eerie corridor; the bobbled stone walls oozed slightly with a light green liquid which no professor could quite understand, but it had remained uneventful for a decade. He opened the strong wooden door and entered the bright classroom, illuminated by dozens of candles which the old potions master found soothing, using the candles to help with his ancient meditation methods; methods he claimed were the reason that his 188th birthday was just a week away.

"Albus," Professor Marakendal exclaimed, smiling happily with an upside-down smile, for he stood on the hard stone floor with his head. "Come in Albus, come in," the bubbly old man cheerfully continued, "what brings you to my humble abode at," Professor Marakendal glanced over at the clock on his desk as he positioned himself right-side-up and said, "2 o'clock in the morning." The wizard chuckled and said as he strode over to his old pupil, "Oh my Albus," he sat down behind his desk and gestured for Albus to sit opposite him, "so late yet you need such an early start in the morning. You have a highly testing mission ahead of you." Albus grew startled at this last remark. "How do you know about my mission, Professor?" Albus said. The old man simply chortled and said, "Word spreads quickly, Albus. And I have told you many times we have been colleagues for a long, long time now. Please, call me Bager." Albus responded to this quite shocked and said, "No. No disrespect, but to me you will always be Professor Marakendal." "Right," Professor Marakendal replied, smiling his friendly and welcoming smile, "well, what brings you here."

Albus stood up and began pacing the room. Professor Marakendal was a patient man and understood the pressure Albus was in at that time. "I..." Albus stuttered, "I don't think I'm strong enough." "What do you mean?" Professor Marakendal replied suddenly more serious. "This is a very big matter, professor," Albus said, showing how pressured he was by his sudden unsure nature, "huge. The entire world depends on me". "What about Wiglaf Paddock?" Professor Marakendal interjected. "You know as well as I do he has gotten where he is by sheer luck and being in the right place at the right time," Albus had suddenly become angry at the sound of Paddock's name, "and with a pretty penny in his pocket". "Albus; sit," Professor Marakendal said, reassuringly. "Now Albus," the old wizard continued once Albus had taken his seat once more, "you are a very powerful wizard and can handle any matter, I am sure." "But this is a mission that could change the history of the world. I don't I'm strong _enough_." "Albus, it is not our abilities that determine who we are or how we complete a mission, it is our choices. You are a very wise man, Albus. Even wiser than I; I am proud to call you my student, my colleague, my friend." Albus looked at Professor Marakendal and smiled. "Thank you," he said, on the brink of tears, "I will never forget the wisdom you pass to me." Albus stood up and walked to the door. "Goodnight, _Bager_," Albus said. "Goodnight, Albus," the friendly old wizard replied, retiring to his bedroom.

Albus closed the door behind him and made his way up to the transfiguration class room, to get some much needed rest. He arrived in his office to find an inquisitive Edlyn calling to him. "Albus, what happened," Edlyn said, overly curious. "Merely Bager Marakendal being Bager Marakendal," Albus said, proudly, "the wisest wizard I have ever known. Goodnight, Edlyn." Albus made his way to his bedroom and as he turned the handle, he heard a yawning Edlyn lazily reply, "Goodnight, Albus."

* * *

Good? Tell me. 


	6. Emergence

Now this is where it really kicks off, this is where it gets interesting.

**Disclaimer**: HP isn't mine.

* * *

**Chapter VI – Emergence **

The British Prime Minister of Muggles had kindly arranged for the Royal Navy to take Albus and Paddock to northern France. Poland had recently been attacked and Britain was now at war. Horacio Wilson had assured the Prime Minister the wizarding world had already set up measures to aid in the crisis, and Albus' mission was that measure. Paddock was hung over the side of the great battleship peering into the English Channel as wave upon wave clattered into the grey hull. Albus stood absentmindedly out on deck at the very front of the ship as land grew larger and clearer with turn every of the ships great propellers.

"5 minutes to shore Ambassador Dumbledore," the captain's first mate said to Albus. "Thank you, Derek." The lanky sailor retreated to the bridge to prepare for the hastily approaching dock in the distance. "3 minutes to port, I repeat, 3 minutes to port," the captain's voice rang over the tannoy. "Albus," Paddock said as he approached his old adversary. "Yes, Wiglaf," Albus replied, slightly tauntingly. "Alright, Albus; I know we have had our differences in the past. I was in Slytherin, you were in Gryffindor; it was natural." Albus chuckled happily, remembering the time he hexed Paddock with a spell he had invented himself, making Paddock lose his hair to be replaced by stinging nettles. "Yes, I recall we had many lively duels," Albus said, "and I apologise about Pamela. That was most childish of me." "Certainly," Paddock replied, irritably, "and I too apologise for how I reacted. Still, your classroom became useable again, didn't it?" "Yes," Albus replied as irritated as Paddock was. They stared at each other for a few moments; an awkward anger lingered between them. "It seems we've docked, Mr Paddock," Albus said, mockingly. "Seems so, Mr Dumbledore," Paddock replied with the same tone.

Albus and Paddock made their way to the exit taking different routes. "So, what exactly is your mission, Ambassadors?" Captain Defoe asked them as the two secret sorcerer's rejoined each other to walk side by side off the ship. "Unfortunately, Captain," Albus replied, "our mission is of the utmost confidentiality." "I understand, Ambassadors," the Captain continued, his great black bushy moustache emphasising his smile, "all that cloak and dagger stuff and what not." "Yes, it is", Paddock said, quite rudely. Paddock walked ahead of Albus making sure he looked at him harshly as he did so. "What's wrong with that one then?" the Captain asked. "He's having a hard time at the moment," Albus replied, "you know how it is," Albus mimed a drinking motion and the Captain chuckled and nodded. "Right you are, Ambassador Dumbledore. Will you need HMS Dog Star's services in the future?" "Perhaps, Captain; it depends on how long the mission takes I suppose." Captain Defoe bid Albus farewell and the wizard made his way to the prearranged transport the Paris. He entered the car; Paddock was already there, staring out the window at a crane.

"Funny isn't it, Albus," Paddock said, dreamily. "What is, Wiglaf?" Albus asked, fitting his seatbelt across his torso into the simple lock. "Funny that the muggles have to use these great machines for lifting great weights," Paddock continued, "when we could merely lift them with our small thin wands of wood." "I suppose," Albus replied, "but it is not they're fault is it. They were not bred as we were. They do not possess magic, and it is not they're fault." "I know," Paddock said, turning to look at his feet, "I know."

They drove to the famous city of Paris, down cobbled roads, the colours all peach and pink and yellow. "Interesting place this," Albus mumbled to himself. They arrived at a seemingly random back alley. "So," Paddock said, getting out of his car while his unfavourable partner did the same, "where is it." Albus ran his hand down a wall, all the while sniffing the air, paying no attention to Paddock's voice. "Ah," Albus said, jovially, "here it is." Albus took out a narrow box from the right pocket of his magenta robes. He opened it to reveal a quill, a roll of dozens of blank parchment and a small bottle of ink. He went to the driver of the car and said, "Thank you. Your job is done." The driver looked at him strangely and then drove off onto the main road towards the tower the city is most famous for. "Wiglaf," Albus said, "would you mind if I borrowed your back for a moment?" Paddock turned around reluctantly, rolling his eyes as he turned his back into a table. Albus removed a piece of parchment from the roll and used Paddock's back as he had intended. He scribbled down a short note, making sure he poked hard when dotting the full stop. Paddock let out breathy sound of pain and said, "A little rough, don't you think?" and he rubbed his upper back. Albus walked back to the patch of wall he had singled out moments before. He rolled the piece of parchment up into a thin cylinder and slotted it through a crack in the wall. Paddock stared at the crack and at Albus as though he had been put under a confundus charm and then, the wall split open, like flesh being sliced by knife.

A tall, square faced wizard with short, jet black hair and greyish skin stood emotionlessly in the gash that had just been made. "Welcome gentlemen," the wizard said, indifferently with a heavy French accent. "Make your way down the steps. I show you to Minister for Magic." The two wizards followed the intimidating Frenchman's suggestion and made there way down the steps that he had promised were there. The wall organically sealed itself behind them all and torches along the wall burst into flame, shocking Paddock, making him stumble down an extra step than he wanted. "Careful, Wiglaf," Albus said, "You don't want too many stumbles in your life." Paddock scowled and Albus was filled with an alien smugness that he did not feel when confronting any other person. The stone steps ended at a vacant white door. "If you allow me, gentlemen," the French wizard said, as he opened the door to reveal a massive golden Atrium, teaming with life. Paddock stood there in awe at the gigantic hall filled with people. The British Ministry was a mere tea party compared to the bacchanal they had just entered, but Albus was unfazed by the madness. He merely continued to smile the smug smile he rarely wore. "Zis vay gentlemen," the French wizard said, leading them through the bustling crowd toward a wide wall of golden lifts. The wait was greatly annoying. The large crowd of people made the wait unfortunately sweaty and irritating. Many lifts came and went but they were either too crowded or they were going down not up.

After waiting far longer than necessary, a decent lift finally arrived. The lift was of course as cramped as the atrium it feeds but at least that would be cured soon enough; most of the people in the lift got out at the floor above. Two floors more and the three wizards in question exited the lift into a bright square room. A ghostly faced witch sat at a desk next to a dull, sharp cornered door. "Ah," the woman said, excitedly, "good to meet you most honoured delegates. Please, please go in, the Minister for Magic is vaiting for you." "Albus nodded at the woman as he passed her, side by side with Paddock, through the door to French Minister for Magic's office.

A short fat man in a pinstriped business robe and tie, resembling a muggle suit, stood behind a grand desk in a large round room. He had a strong arrogance and swagger about his appearance; a little moustache sitting smugly below his nose and what little hair he had on his head formed a crude, greasy comb over. "Velcome, velcome," the French Minister said. The two visiting wizards took there seats opposite the fat Frenchman. The Minster then sighed, "It is sad zat ve meet on such a sad note, gentlemen. I am Benoit Graisseux, but I do not zink I need any introduction. Tell me your names, gentlemen." "Wiglaf Paddock, Minister," Paddock said, holding out a hand which the Minister vigorously shook. "And I am Albus Dumbledore. I am very pleased to make your aqauintance, Minister. What developments have there been in France." "Well, gentlemen," Graisseux continued, "the most, how you say, common sight for the murders have been in Normandy; five murders there and two right under our noses in Paris." Albus was quite surprised by the news. He had been left in the dark about any murders in other countries. Paddock, on the other hand, new about the French murders, and took strong pleasure knowing something Albus didn't and the look of surprise on Albus' face when he heard the news increased his depraved delight. "I was not aware of any murders outside of Britain, Minister," Albus said, suppressing his surprise after the initial shock. "No?" The Minister answered, sullenly, "I would have thought you had read a full report before coming here." Albus turned his eyes to Paddock who wore a snide smirk on his snide face. "You have read ze report, yes?" the Minister asked Paddock. "Yes, Minister," Paddock replied, pompously, "I thought Albus would have read it too. I have many thoughts about the murders." "I like you very much, Mr Paddock," the Minister said, "You remind me of myself. But zere is no need for your ideas at zis time. We have caught the murderer." Both Albus and Paddock were now shocked. "You have caught Fleicher?" Albus asked, this time failing to hide shock from his voice. "Fleicher?" the Minister said, "who is zis Fleicher?" Albus and Paddock looked at each other bewilderedly. "Who do you have in custody, Minister?" Paddock asked. "A terrifying dark wizard," the Minister said, "his name is Grindelwald."

* * *

Good? Tell me. 


	7. Mutiny

This is the creepiest of all the chapters so far and I like for it's dark and sinister tone. I call it the ' Hannibal Lecter scene'.

**Disclaimer:** HP does not belone to me, at all!

* * *

**Chapter VII - Mutiny**

The French department of mysteries was unbearable. The halls looked like a traditional dungeon crossed with a muggle sewer; and smelt like it too. Rotten old cauldrons and furniture disgustingly decorated the beastly basement level. All of Albus' senses were revolted. He had to muster all his inner strength to keep a straight face, but the rumbling in his stomach telling him to vomit was making it grudgingly difficult. Paddock was having a much harder time keeping it down. His mouth looked like it was going to explode more and more often as the smell worsened and they followed Graisseux and the tall, block headed faced Frenchman that had escorted them through the atrium, whose name had been revealed to be Epave.

"Zis vay gentlemen", Epave repeated once again, raising a hand to acknowledge a narrow corridor with a very high ceiling. Graisseux led the way while Epave stood guard at the door, his face inexpressive and charmless. Graisseux led them to a small door at the end of this narrow corridor. Passing through it had to be done in very strict single-file.

The next site Albus saw was spectacularly horrifying. It was a dungeon like no other: iron maidens stood as ornaments on the right wall of the massive chamber. Unique stretching devices stood upright on the left. And at the very back of the dank dungeon there was a cell with a man inside.

This man was old, short, thin and balding and his face was covered in warts, making him look like a troll. His small grey beard had clumps missing and his teeth were unnaturally sharp. His back was hunched, his hands were tightly intertwined and the robe he wore was long and a strikingly dark. "Bonjour, Grindelwald", Graisseux said, politely. "Bonjour, ministre", Grindelwald replied, his accent very strong and sinister. "Minister", Albus said, leaning down to speak directly to Graisseux, "would you mind asking"- "Actually, sir", Grindelwald said suddenly, his English accent sounding as strong and convincing as his French one; and even more sinister, "I give you permission to address me directly". "Very well", Albus said, trying to keep his credibility high, "so. You're Grindelwald". "Yes I am", Grindelwald said, maliciously. "So, the question is why", Albus said. "The answer, little man, is because they are a threat. If Adolf's regime is destroyed, then my regime is destroyed".

So it was true. These murders were directly linked with the Nazi's. "So your first name terms with the Fuhrer, are you"? "Yes I am", Grindelwald said, completely ordinarily, "in fact we have been friends for many years. It was I that introduced him to the whole idea". "If I may interject", Paddock said, suddenly, "what is your goal"? "My goal is to eradicate all muggles and mud bloods, the retched scum of the earth, the only thing that stops man from achieving true greatness. All Jews are notoriously muggles". "And how will this help the earth?" Albus asked. "Because then the gene-pool will be cleansed", Grindelwald passionately replied, "because then the wizarding world will never fear showing themselves to the rest of the world again. War is the only way, and anyone who stands in our way, will be eradicated" .

This was shocking news, but useful news too. Albus and Paddock now new who the leader of the dark wizards was and the new they're new their plan. At least some progress had been made on this trip.

"Tell me", Paddock said, chuckling slightly, "how do suppose you'll do all this from inside a dungeon". "Wiglaf Paddock, Albus Dumbledore, I will tell you how", Grindelwald said, shocking Albus and Paddock so much they nearly fell on the floor, "I will tell you a single word. And that word is: **Mutiny**".

Suddenly, the lights vanished and everything was dark. A flash of green light shot passed Albus' right arm, where Graisseux was standing. Albus pulled out his wand and screamed, _lumos_, but nothing came out of his mouth. He had frozen still, wand in hand. Then the lights came back on. The cell's bars had turned to dust and Grindelwald was now joined by Epave and Graisseux's secretary. "You see, Albus, Wiglaf, this is how I plan to succeed", Grindelwald said, triumphantly, "Epave, remove the corpse; I intend to make it my second horcrux". Albus rolled his eyes to his right and he could see Graisseux's dead body lying completely still on the hard stone floor. Epave brushed past Albus, grinning a grin that seemed out of place on the face of a man who had always been completely emotionless. Albus nearly shed a tear when he heard Graisseux's body being dragged away. "Now", Grindelwald said, confidently, approaching the two stiff wizards, "what to do with you two".

* * *

Good? Tell me. 


	8. Tortured

I find this chapter personally interesting as it has ups and downs that it probaby shouldn't considering the downs.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter does not, I repeat, **NOT **belong to me.

* * *

**Chapter VIII - Tortured**

Albus awoke to the sound of a spell: "Crucio Plurimus". A new spell, clearly a variation of the Cruciatus Curse but much more powerful, if Paddock's screams of excruciating pain were anything to go by. Albus' vision was blurred and he could barely see the gigantic grey faced wizard in front of him. "Lord Grindelwald", Epave said with a grin on his face, "Dumbledore is vaking up".

Albus' vision cleared and he started to become more aware of his surroundings. His arms had been hoisted up in the stretcher and his legs were shackled to a long plank of wood. His robes had been removed and even his hat had been torn to shreds. "Welcome to the realm of the living, Albus", Grindelwald said, "or more appropriately, my realm". Albus was still unable to speak, as much as he wanted to. It was one of the only times in his life he wanted to shout and curse and scowl at somebody, but he could only move his face into a figure of pure anger.

"Now, Albus", Grindelwald said, calmly, approaching Albus slowly so that there faces were inches from each other, "I am going to give you you're speech back now. Are you going to be a nice little man, Albus"? Albus glared into Grindelwald's golden eyes and made no attempt to acknowledge his proposal. Suddenly, without a show of a wand or a wave of a hand, Albus' voice came back to him. "You black hearted demon", Albus screamed at the top of his voice, as Grindelwald turned to pace the room, "you cruel toad of a man. Merlin turns in his grave with every diabolical step you take". "Merlin would praise me", Grindelwald retorted, pointing a crooked finger at the weakened wizard, "it is Merlin's will I am fulfilling". "You foolish beast", Albus said, "Merlin accepts all magical beings into his house and respects all muggles. He was a loyal servant of the Royal household". "I expected as much from a filthy blood traitor", Grindelwald angrily breathed.

Epave reached into his pocket and pulled out silver wolfbane, made specifically for killing werewolves. The hulking man looked at Grindelwald awaiting approval and the dark wizard nodded his horrid head. Epave approached Albus with that frightening grin on his face. He bent down and ran the knife along Albus' left leg just above the knee; but he did a let out a pained yelp or scream like Paddock did. Epave continued gashing Albus' leg, crosshatching the cuts. "Enough", Grindelwald said, leaving Albus in the dark. Epave walked over to Grindelwald and they spoke in tongues.

Grindelwald moved towards Albus himself this time and pulled out a familiar piece of enchanted wood from his pocket. "You see this, Albus"? Grindelwald said, almost mockingly, "Does this look familiar to you? This is your wand Albus, and now it is a horcrux". Albus was more shocked than he ever had been. His precious wand was now in the hands of a madman, and it was protecting his soul.

Grindelwald placed his horcrux back in his pocket and extracted a vile of black powder from his other pocket. He opened the vile and dowsed his right hand with it, then, handing the vile to Epave, he rubbed his hands together and closed his eyes. He opened them again suddenly and concentration filled his gaze. "Crucio Plurimus", he shouted, pointing his crooked hands at Albus.

The pain Albus felt could only be described as like being hit by lightning a thousand times in a second but not dying and lasting more than a second. "Painful"? Grindelwald maliciously asked over Albus' sounds of suffering. Grindelwald dropped his blackened hands and watched Albus' smoking body hang motionless. Then, Albus sprang back into life, wriggling like a worm and glowering loathsomely at the troll like dark wizard. "Albus", Grindelwald said, falsely caringly, "you are going to die down here". And breathing heavily through his nose, Grindelwald raised his arms up again, his crooked hands facing Albus and he said, "Cruci"- but he was rudely interrupted.

The door into the dungeon blew open and Graisseux's former secretary was blasted through it, breaking her back on the far wall. Ida ran into the dungeon, followed by Caradoc and a whole team of Aurors. "Ok Aurors"! Ida shouted, "remember, Stupefy and Disarming Charms only". And with that she fired a disarming charm at Epave who launching killing curses into the team of Aurors. "Diffindo", she said four times, cutting the rope and chains that bound Albus with her wand. Ida then apparated with Albus into the now empty atrium of the French ministry. "What happened"? Albus asked, drowsily. "You were tortured, Albus", Ida said, genuinely caringly, "but you're ok now. Ida's got you".

Albus fainted at those words, partly because of shock, partly because of the lingering pain and partly because he felt so relaxed alone in the atrium with Ida.

* * *

Good? Tell me. 


	9. Caradoc's Report

**Ok, so I know it's been like forever since I last updated it, but now seemed like the right to continue the story. This basically where the adventure restarts for Albus after being out of action for ages.**

**

* * *

****Chapter IX ****– Caradoc's Report**

Ida Fairborn sat in her cubicle in the Aurors office looking over the recent reports of Grindelwald's movements in France, Italy and North Africa. Caradoc had been working round the clock, traveling all over Europe, picking up where Albus had left off six months ago in Paris.

Grindelwald had escaped the department of mysteries. According to the report, he transfigured into a piece of cloth and was removed as evidence, transfiguring back into a human again, killing the two French Aurors guarding the evidence room. Epave was now in Azkaban and appeared to be 'unaffected' by the Dementors while Graisseux's former secretary, Vivienne Gris, had to be moved to solitary confinement due to the constant screaming.

Then, her eyes came to the most recent report: Grindelwald, a small village in Switzerland. Ida realized what this could mean to the war effort. She approached the fire place in her office, bent down, placed her head in it and said, "Ignis Defero, Albus Dumbledore".

The past six months had been agonizing for Albus. His injuries had proven to be difficult to heal and the war had proven to be difficult to win. France had been captured and occupied by the Nazis. Albus spent the time recovering in St Mungo's and later with Madam Penelope in the hospital wing when he argued that if he was not well enough to fight he was well enough to teach.

Albus remained in his office most nights, peering over the documents that Lark had brought from the spies in France and Germany. He obsessed over them, certain that he would eventually find the missing link that lost treasure he was looking for, buried in the papers. Not a single one ever caught his eye. Grindelwald's plan seemed to be flawless.

"Albus", a voice said. Albus looked up at the portrait of Edlyn but she wasn't there. "Albus", the voice said again. Albus turned to his left and jumped at the sight of Ida's head in the fireplace. "Oh, evening, Ida", Albus said, smiling embarrassedly. "You mean morning, Albus", Ida said, to which Albus looked up at his clock and noticed the time: nearly 4 O'clock in the morning. "Oh dear", Albus said, "I never noticed the time. Anyway, why are _you _here so late"? "I was looking at the reports on Grindelwald's movements, Albus. Caradoc's been following Grindelwald and his followers everywhere, gathering information. There isn't much I can tell you but he found out that a small village in Switzerland is also called Grindelwald". "Switzerland you say", Albus said, curiously, "I'll look into it. By the way, how is Wiglaf"? Albus said these words with no hatred or malice at all, but instead they were replaced with tenderness and care. "He's getting better", Ida said, "the healers at St Mungo's say he may never speak again, but he's starting to notice hand gestures. He's come a long way in six months".

The embers washed Ida's head away leaving Albus to ponder the mysterious path ahead of him. It was possible that Grindelwald took the name of this town as his own. Why? Is it his home town? And if it was, how did he get so mixed up in the dark arts coming from the ever peaceful Switzerland?

Girlish giggling started to fill Edlyn's portrait. She was accompanied back by Sir Ulrich, a flamboyant, enviously handsome knight of the middle ages whose portrait was on the 4th floor. "Oh come on, my little rose bud", Ulrich said, seductively. "No, Ulrich not tonight", Edlyn said, wriggling around in her portrait, "please Ulrich, I need some sleep". She giggled some more and finally, Albus shouted, "Excuse me Sir Ulrich, but I don't need this right now. Edlyn has politely asked you to leave and if you do not leave right now then I know the perfect guinea pig to test my new wand on", Ulrich leered at Albus. "Leave right now, Ulrich", Albus continued, pulling his brand new wand out of the draw in his desk, "I know how much the Exsistab Curse hurts you lot". "Fine", Ulrich said, letting go of Edlyn and making his way out of the portrait, mumbling under his breath, "old coot".

"Sorry about Ulrich, Albus", Edlyn said, apologetically, fixing her hair and straightening her glasses. "How long have been seeing Ulrich now"? Albus asked. "Not long, but I want to know how you are, Albus", Edlyn said, tenderly, "The portraits in the west wing are really strict. They kicked me out whenever I tried to come see you. And since this fling with Ulrich, I barely see you anymore". "I'm fine, Edlyn", Albus said, "You've always been there for me, even when I used to come to this office for detention, you always knew the right thing to say. Anyway, Ida left only moments before you came and she forwarded me some important information that Caradoc found in Europe". "Oh"? Edlyn said, "and what's that"? Albus paused, pondering for a moment and then said, "I am going to Switzerland".

* * *

Good? Tell me. 


	10. The Village

**This is where it starts to get interesting again and the war remains an investigation for Albus Dumbledore**

**P.S. Reviews are most definately encouraged**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter

**

* * *

****Chapter X –**** The Village**

The village of Grindelwald was dank and revolting like the man himself. The feeling it gave Albus was similar to how Knockturn Alley made him feel; out of place and withdrawn. Albus met up with Caradoc in Gibraltar, a month after Ida gave Albus the information. They travelled together on broomsticks across the Mediterranean, stopping on the island of Corsica to rest for a day before flying on again.

Albus and Caradoc were receiving stifling stares from the residents of Grindelwald, most of whom were old and impoverished, dressed in rags that used to be muggle clothes. The overcast sky, frozen over the misty village made the place feel shockingly melancholy. "Still, it's a nice view of the Alps", Caradoc said, lightening Albus' mood, still walking with a limp from the torture he went through.

They entered a local pub, hoping to get some answers from the locals. They approached the bar and sat down, Caradoc acting sheepishly on the stool as the bartender gave them odd looks. "Do you speak English, sir"? Albus asked the bartender. "Of course I do", the bartender said, incredulously, "you're in Switzerland, not France". "Yes, well", Albus said, "this may sound an odd question but, are there any overtly strange Grindelwald citizens that left here a while ago"? "There are a lot of strange citizens in Grindelwald", the bartender said, "anyway, what'll be"? "I'll have a butterbeer", Caradoc said, the bartender staring at him even more bewildered than before. "This is a muggle pub, Caradoc", Albus whispered. "Oh right", Caradoc said, "in that case, I'll have a shot of fire whiskey. Make it a double". "Uh… coming right up", the bartender said, uncomfortably

"This is going to be harder than I thought", Albus sighed, turning around to face the Grindelwald locals. Then he spotted the man he'd first suspected was the cause of all this horror. "Peter Fleischer", Albus yelled, shooting up off his seat, pointing his finger at the bushy haired old man wearing a massive overcoat sitting at a table near the door, a pint of stout in front of him. Fleischer jumped in his chair and proceeded to run out the door, knocking his table over in the process, sending the stout onto an unsuspecting old lady. Albus followed him with a fairly strong run despite his limp.

With Caradoc following Albus out the door, the chase was on. Down back alleys and up the main roads, they followed Fleischer non-stop for fifteen minutes, until finally a dead end for Fleischer. Albus and Caradoc were alone in an alley with Fleischer whose gaze was suddenly furiously fixed on the pair of British wizards. A crooked wand dropped from Fleischer's right sleeve. "Avada Kedavra", Fleischer yelled, pointing his wand at Albus letting a jet of piercing green light zoom from his wands angry tip. Albus narrowly dodged that deathly blast, Caradoc instantly replying with a stupefying charm. "Assero", Fleicher shouted, flicking his wand in a circular motion, making a pink magical shield appear in front of him, blocking Caradoc's charm. Then, Fleischer heard another spell come from right behind him. Albus had apparated on Fleischer's rear and sent a marvellously executed impediment curse through Fleischer's body, freezing him.

Caradoc's whistling was like a birdsong. A glorious white owl swooped down to greet them on the windowsill of the room they had just checked into at the inn. "Ok, Hermes, take this to the Torch in Mersch", Caradoc said to the eager bird, "that's in Luxembourg, Hermes, remember"? Hermes twitched his beaked and let out a light but sharp squawk in reply. Caradoc fed his messenger, attached the parchment to his talon and sent him on his way.

Caradoc turned to see Albus staring beady eyed through half-moon glasses at the menacing man they had apprehended. Albus turned and said, "So, what is a Torch"? "It's a way for the ministries to communicate across Europe", Caradoc said, "I've been forwarding messages through that Torch in Mersch and one in Lyon". Then, they both stared at Fleischer for a few moments until finally Albus said, "so, what do we do with you, Mr Fleischer"?

* * *

Reviews Encouraged 


	11. Urgent Assistance Needed

**This is where Albus properly gets dragged into the fighting, honest...**

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter isn't mine

**

* * *

****Chapter XI –**** Urgent Assistance Needed**

Hermes returned to the inn a full 2 days after Caradoc sent the message to his Torch in Mersch. "Ok, here we go", Caradoc said after he'd taken the parchment from his owl's outstretched leg. "To Caradoc Dearborn and Albus Dumbledore", Caradoc said aloud, "congratulations on your high brow capture. Preparations are now being made to bring him to England for interrogation and imprisonment. The news on the home front is bleak. The German Luftwaffe has inflicted major blows on London and other cities in England. Magical towns and magical sections of cities, such Diagon Alley, are protected by highly advanced and strong magic. Horacio Wilson has been removed as Minister for Magic and has been replaced by, Validus Scrimgeour, as War Minister. Keep up the good work gentleman. Yours Sincerely, Monica Dubert".

"So, Validus is minister now", Albus said, incredulously. "Apparently, Albus", Caradoc replied, "isn't he the one that invented the Fortis charm". "Yes he is", Albus replied, "and he's the only witch or wizard in the world that can perform it". Fleischer was bound by conjured chains to arm chair. He was taken out of the effects of the impediment curse the day before due to the painful effects of prolonged stiffness.

Another owl dropped onto the window sill, this one was a large black barn owl carrying a letter in its beak. Caradoc turned to take the letter from the owl's mouth and opened it. "Urgent assistance needed", Caradoc announced aloud again, "send reinforcements to the French Ministry. Urgent assistance needed". Albus and Caradoc were quiet for a moment until Caradoc said, "we have to go". "How can we go", Albus said, "what about Fleischer"? "We'll just impediment him again", Caradoc retorted, "come on Albus, the letter said urgent assistance needed". "Well can't you send a letter to the Torch", Albus said, desperately. "Well I could", Caradoc said, "but by the time reinforcements get there through the Torch it'll surely be too late. We could get there in about 3 hours if we leave. Albus, they need our help".

Albus sat there, trying to think of a reason not to leave; there mission to guard Fleischer seemed far too great to him. Then, he stood up, pulled out his wand, pointed it at Fleischer and said, "Stupefy", following it with, "impedimenta". Fleischer was unconscious and when he woke up, he wouldn't be able to move; and he was still chained to the chair. It was the best measure Albus could put in place while he and Caradoc went to Paris.

The flight took less than 3 hours, but when they arrived they were met with hostility. 5 German stormtroopers patrolling the same side road Epave met Albus and Paddock in. They opened fire on the pair of wizards that had landed behind them. Albus and Caradoc whipped out their wands and launched as many Stupefy and Defence jinxes as they could. The fight was over soon enough. All the Germans were unconscious but more would come soon to the sound of the fight, and in greater numbers.

Albus approached that same crack in the wall, but he new he couldn't use a piece of parchment to get in this time. He inserted his wand into the crack and closed his eyes tightly. He twisted his wand around in the crack, shifting it and digging it further until finally, he opened his eyes, for he had found what he was looking for. Albus turned to Caradoc and said, "Watch this". He heaved his wand up, both hands gripping the handle, cutting the wall open like his wand was a knife. Albus' face was strained and gritty, "Go on, Caradoc". Caradoc dashed for the gash and spread it apart, clambering through. Albus followed after him and the gash sealed itself.

"Lumos", Albus said, the tip of his wand igniting with a glorious light, illuminating the stairs in front of them. They got to the foot of the stairs and stood right in front of the door to the Atrium. "Are you ready old friend"? Albus said, Caradoc nodding anxiously, pulling his wand out of his pocket. Albus placed his hand on the door handle, shook his wand free of the light and prepared himself for the worst.

* * *

Reviews Encouraged 


	12. A Darker Shade of Gold

**So, they've turned up at the French Ministry to save the day, or are they too late?**

**Disclaimer:** Hp isn't mine

**

* * *

****Chapter XII - A Darker Shade of Gold**

The French Ministry's atrium was still the grandest and the most golden of all atriums, but it seemed dull to Albus now. That was the effect the corpses of those that had fallen in a magical conflict had on the place. The view sickened both Albus' and Caradoc's eyes, the silence sickened both their ears, the smell sickened both their nostrils. All around, death and burning lingered in the atrium, the air seeming thick and warm.

Caradoc turned and faced a scorched section of wall. "I cannot face that sight much more", Caradoc said, suffocating on his words as they strained out of his throat, "It looks like a massacre, Albus, a sodding massacre. How could they slaughter all these innocent people, Albus, they're magical brethren"? "It saddens me too, Caradoc", Albus said, crouching down to one of the corpses, his left arm shielding his nose, "we have to do something about this". Albus closed the open eyes of the dead wizard strewn upon the golden floor in front of him. "Now you're talking", Caradoc said, turning to determinedly stare at Albus. Caradoc hastily paced around the atrium, searching the bodies with his eyes. "I thought you couldn't stand the sight", Albus said. "That was before, Albus", Caradoc said, walking around, looking for something that could be important, "this is now, my friend. It's time I started taking a forward thinking approach to this war". Albus smiled heartily and said, "And I agree".

Suddenly, there was a spine-chilling 'ding' behind the pair of wizards, for the golden lift had risen to the atrium. Albus and Caradoc looked at each other and instantly dove to the floor, completely still, eyes closed, ears open. "I don't understand Lord Grindelwald", a slow, heavy and obviously German voice said, "you promised that the secret could be found in the Department of Mysteries". "Be patient, Mr Schutzengraben", the unmistakeable sinister voice of Grindelwald slyly said, "Clearly the French ministry have moved it to a safer location, but do not fear, I am certain it is still in this building". "How can you be so sure"? Schutzengraben asked, perplexedly. "It calls to me, my little friend, and if I can still hear it, it is still in this building". Grindelwald and this new enemy, Schutzengraben, were edging their way closer and closer to Albus and Caradoc. "Why did you ask me to speak in English, anyway, Lord Grindelwald"? "Why, Schutzengraben", Grindelwald said, chortling slightly, "you haven't realised yet. It is so our friends pretending to be dead on the floor can understand us".

At those words, Albus and Caradoc simultaneously jumped up off the ground and ran away from Grindelwald and Schutzengraben, launching Stupefy charms into their adversary's position, while the two dark wizards let Killing Curses spew forth from the ends of their wands. Grindelwald's henchman was dressed in dark green robes and upon his head he wore a helmet that took the shape of a human skull. One Stupefy charm hit Schutzengraben, knocking him to the ground, completely unconscious, landing like a dead fish.

Albus and Caradoc came to a door next to the reception area, a door that led to the stair well. The clambered through it as, slamming it shut behind them as a Killing Curse scorched the wall next to it. Grindelwald placed his wand to his neck and said, like his voice was coming out of a loud speaker, "Our friends Mr Dumbledore and Mr Dearborn are in the building. Find them; alive would be preferable, but accidents do happen". And at those words, a dozen people in skull helmets and dark green robes smiled masochistically.

"You heard Grindelwald, Albus", Caradoc said, breathing heavily as they burst through the door on the floor above the atrium, slowing their pace down to a quick walk, "we've got to leave now". "We have come a long way to get to this place, Caradoc", Albus said, similarly out of breathe, but with resilience in his voice, "We left Fleischer unguarded in a little inn, in that maniac's hometown to come here, to do something for the war, right here, right now. We're not leaving yet. There may be survivors, and that secret the German was talking about, we have to find it before they do. The race is on, my friend".

* * *

Reviews Encouraged 


	13. Her Final Prediction

This is my faviourite chapter so far simply because of my description of a new character who you will see in the chapter.

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine. If it was, I'd have a 360 by now.**

* * *

Chapter XIII – Her Final Prediction

Grindelwald arched his crooked old back over Schutzengraben's lifeless body, flaring his nostrils in his menacing way, wand in hand. He stared at Schutzengraben's face with a mixture contempt and pity as he touched the tip of his wand to the German wizard's forehead. A ripple of magic slithered from Grindelwald's wand down into Schutzengraben's body. Grindelwald stole himself away from the scene and looked onward at the door his foes had escaped through that was burnt by spells from the dark wizard's wand.

Schutzengraben gasped and shot up from the golden ground. He breathed heavily as he looked around and spotted his master looking on absentmindedly, his gaze drifting into the distance. Schutzengraben stumbled over to Grindelwald and breathed, "thank you, master". "Silence you fool", Grindelwald snapped, "I am in a meditative state, do not interrupt me". With his head hung in apparent embarrassment, Schutzengraben moved a few spaces behind Grindelwald's back and looked on in engaged confusion at the marvelous mysticism of the great yet terrible wizard who stood before him.

In a tiny room at the inn of the Crying Kitten in West Yarndale, a witch sat on a small stool staring out the window, four wobbly legs holding her scrawny body precariously on the seat. The scrawny nature of her body was unfathomable at this time, however, due to the heavy and numerous lairs of multi-colored robes she had draped herself in. The only clue to her true thinness were high, sullen cheekbones that stole her face of it's youth and a long, scraggy, unnaturally wrinkled neck that poked half-heartedly out of the collar of those robes.

Her gaze was oddly peering over the empty, snowbound streets, as though waiting for someone who would never come. She lowered her head, her chin touched her chest, she inhaled deeply and bellowed with a supernatural voice, "The Dark Lord is rising; spawn from the dying blood of Slytherin, born a child with power beyond his years, to do terrible things, to find the key to immortality, to fall and rise only to fall again, for he will know never true magic". The witch's body shook on the stool as she returned from her trance. She looked around her, swing her head from side to side, looking all around the room in utter confusion. Jerking her head to the side, she returned to peering out the window.

Out of the shadows behind the witch stepped a man with warts and graying hair, nearly bald. He was sporting black robes and his body hunched over slightly like some gargoyle. His eyes burned with determination, nearing anger. He stepped in front of the witch who barely recognized him as more than obstacle of her sight. She attempted to peak around his body as he knelt in front of the witch. "Gwendolyn", Grindelwald said, taking hold of her shoulders and shaking her like a rag doll, "do you remember what you said"? Gwendolyn just continued to elongate her neck to watch the motionless streets. "Gwendolyn, I need to know", Grindelwald said, even more determined than before, shaking her even more vigorously, "I need to know where he is. Where is the Dark Lord"? Gwendolyn, shaking Grindelwald off her said, "Do you mind, sir. I'm a tad busy at the moment".

Grindelwald stood up and moved behind Gwendolyn, squeezing the bridge of his nose in frustration. Then he looked down at the seer, and without hesitation he pulled out his wand, pointed it at the back of her head and indifferently said, "Avada Kedavra". For a moment, it was as though Grindelwald hadn't illuminated the room in the green light, but then, Gwendolyn swayed lightly on the stool and she slithered off her seat, her corpse completely limp. He exited the room and looked at the bushy haired man, who had been waiting in the hallway, his arms crossed. "Right then, Peter", Grindelwald said, "I want you to contact our men on the inside. If there are any new prophecies in the Ministry I want to know about it. In fact, investigate all ministries, all over Europe, I want no stone unturned, do you understand me"? "Yes, Master", Fleischer said and he turned to walk down the hall toward the stairs. "Where are you, Dark Lord"? Grindelwald said, "Where are you"?

Schutzengraben was now becoming impatient, though he would never voice any unwanted views against his master, especially on such an important mission. The silence of the Golden Atrium echoed through Schutzengraben's bones. He twitched and fidgeted uncomfortably while he waited for Grindelwald to speak again. Suddenly, Grindelwald gave a great moan of agony and clutched his stomach. Schutzengraben acted as a good servant should and hurried over to attend to his master's needs. "Master", Schutzengraben said, "what is wrong"? "Nothing, you fool", Grindelwald said, shoving his follower to one side, "in fact things have never been so right. I know where it is".

* * *

Reviews Encouraged... 


End file.
